


The Unceasing Queen

by SentineledProxy



Series: Children of Darkness [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentineledProxy/pseuds/SentineledProxy
Summary: Ever since her mother died 4 years ago, Regan did her best protecting her family and treasured persons from the Executioners, an organization thar aims to wipe all supernatural and beings of darkness out of existance. But as an enemy from her family's pasrrises and a game of survival is starting, Regan must unravel the secret of her family and their connection to the creepypastas. Not to mention, Regan must find a deeper reason for her to be repeatedly mistaken to be a certain dead person





	1. Chapter 1

If a civilian saw me wandering in the wood, they would have thought i looked like red riding hood having fun exploring the wood, except my hoodie jacket is black not red and i have a steel bow and arrows strapped behind my back.If my family or trusted friends saw me in the woods smiling with my weapons on, they pity which unfortunate soul i am chasing because they knew I will drag and skin them alive before killing them if i am in the mood. If not? Well they will know what it feels like to be roasted with different cuts and missing limbs until they are burned into crisp.

The poor unfortunate soul I am 'chasing' in the woods was an idiot soldier of an enemy organization that wanted us dead. They sent 30 full-grown and trained soldier against 7 barely adult/ teenagers and among 35 of those suicidal idiot only this guy manage to escape with a torn and bleeding arm along with number of bruises Alex manage to deliver. To be fair Alex took down 4 of them with an injured arm, this idiot was lucky that when they launched their attack Alex was still injured.

"You know you're just wasting my time. You'll either die in my hands, some random wild animal or blood loss. Why waste time when easy death is looking for you? "I lied, knowing this asshole death is anything but easy.

I just stood there in the middle of a clearing i didn't realize I walked into, waiting for the coward hiding behind the tree on the left to surrender.I waited for 2 full minutes for the bastard to answer me, but it seems that he was not willing to cooperate. I took my bow and aimed it at the tree where the coward was hiding. By putting a little bit of my darkness in the arrow, i willed the tip to be sharper. That is why i wasn't surprised when the arrow went through the tree and hit the pitiful soul. Judging by his scream, the arrow must have lodge deeply into his body, causing the poison that Jayce created to transfer from the tip down to his bloodstream.

Most of my arrows were explosive or poisonous, courtesy from the Maxwell 'twins'. The poison arrows was exclusively created by Alex with the help of Jayce, whose talent lies within making poisons, toxic chemicals, deadly pathogens and creating counters or cure for it. Alex talent, on the other hand, lies on creating, developing and improving various weapons that most of us currently utilize. She also has a knack for hacking and manipulating data and records stored in a computer.Regan was thankful that the 'twins' were on their side, or else they'll currently writhe in pain like the poor little soldier who really was unfortunate enough to be sent into a suicidal mission.

"You know, Jayce was trying to create the poison that rivals the destructive property of my own blood. After killing various test subjects, they decided to create a poison that burns in the inside before it seeps into the outer part of the body. It is still in testing period though. And you, mister, are the first one to be tested by it. "I told the screaming soldier, whose arrow was still stuck in his shoulder.

I wasn't lying about the blood part. You see, for some unknown reason my blood destroys anything from skin tissue to human or animal bones. My body, as well as Elicia's and Jamie's for obvious reasons, is immune to its destructive property. Arthur speculates that whatever happened 5 years ago trigger something in my biology that caused my blood to be harmful to anyone who came in contact.

Further proof of this was lab rat no. 1 or i like to call 'the-suicidal-idiot-­who-tried-to-kill-El­icia-while-Julian-wa­s-around'. Force-feeding my blood burned, not only his throat but his internal organs before bursting into flames 5 minutes later

Lab rat no. 2, or 'the-rat-who-thinks-­he-can-outsmart-Juli­an-and-betray-us' was injected with my blood using a darkness enhanced syringe, courtesy from Allistair, result was still the same. His internal organs and some of his veins were burned before bursting in to flames 10 and a half minutes after injection.

The rest were unfortunate individuals that i 'accidentally' dropped some of my blood in their person after a rough mission. Jayce, once she was told about my 'destructive' blood, was inspired to create a poison that will kill a person from the inside and elevate their body temperature high enough for them to burn.

Looking at the now dead soldier, whose skin looked liked he just had a third degre burn, i am mildly impressed that Jayce almost manage to recreate it, even if the subject didn't burst in to flame.

Removing the black leather glove of my right hand, i made a fire appear on my palm. Since I have no patience whatsoever in hiding a body, i just burned it to the point that nothing but ashes remain.

The corpse was just being completely envelop with my flames when my cell phone, which i forgot that i put it on the secret pocket of my hoodie, rang startling the shit out of me.

I immediately took it out and i wasn't surprised to see who was calling me. This guys is known to us 10 as the King of Wrong Timing.

" I just finished setting him on fire, Arthur. Expect me to came late on the meeting. " I greeted, turning my back on the burning corpse.

" Hello to you too, Regan And no, you're not allowed to be late. You are the Second-in-Command, and as the 2IC you are expected to be present later at the meeting. " Arthur said, in the background i can almost hear the faint sound of various machines running and people talking. He must have ran back to medical ward after the attack, tending whoever among us 7 were injured.

“ You do realize that if i leave a burning corpse in the middle of a goddamn forest i might cause a forest fire. “ I pointed out.

Arthur went silent for a minute; somehow i get the feeling that if i was near him right now i would be strangled.

“ Put out the fire and leave the corpse. A stray animal might took interest in it and take it away.”

“ Yes sir. “ I said, waving my unoccupied hand a bit to extinguish the fire.

“I expect to see you at the meeting later, Regan.”

Before i could replied, Arthur already ended the call. Why does it feel like i am the younger one whenever Arthur and I talk? Compare to Tom, who was 3 years older than me and a friend of Arthur, I am mature one. Maybe it was because he spent most of his time scolding the mischievous trio. 

Giving one last look to the charred corpse of the soldier, i gave it a nod before walking away from the clearing and out of the woods.

If only i looked on the other side of the clearing or glance back at the corpse, i would see a tall being in black suit watching me as i go before disappearing with the corpse.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet 2 familiar faces and a new character has arrived with a news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since i created this story. But i've been busy lately with projects, exams and deadlines that i didn't get to finish the next chapter until much later. Hopefully i can post chapter 3 before april.

I arrived at our headquarters with 30 minutes to spare. My assistant, Eira, was already waiting for me with my spare clothes consisting of red button up shirt, black pants and a black blazer that has many secret pocket.

I didn't bother re-tying my hair into a ponytail after i took a shower. I have only a few minutes to spare before the other party arrived and Arthur will skin me alive if i didn't arrive before them.

I ran out of my office with one glove between my teeth while i was struggling to put the other pair. Agents and Scientists alike who were walking at the corridor make way for me as i ran like Arthur was chasing me with his bloody knife again. It happened once, and most people who were witness to the scene realized that it wasn't the Second-in-Command who was terrifying it was the Successor of the Head of the Medic Department.

I arrived at the conference room with a minute to spare and panting so hard i feel like i ran in a marathon non-stop even with my amazing stamina. Most of the heads of each department were amused to see me, clearly entertained to see the normally-late 2IC terrified of the Medic Head's successor enough for her to run like a maniac was chasing her.

Arthur, who was sitting at the table on behalf of the Medic Head, sent me a glare and pointed the seat beside Elicia. I glared back at him and mentally sent him a 'screw you jerk' before taking my seat at Elicia's right side.

Surrounded by people older than her, Elicia seems to be out of place in this room full of trained killers with years of experience. Her youthful beauty and innocent blue and red eyes makes you think that she was one of those girls who were too pure and innocent that can't stomach the thought of killing someone.

Then again looks can be decieving is what our makeshift family motto is.

Just look at Arthur for goodness sake!

When people were asked who was the most sadistic among us 7 children of darkness, their automatic answers were either Axis, Arthur's younger sister, and Me. In reality, it was Arthur who was the most sadistic. Why do you think he was the successor to the Medic Head? He can take away you pain or replace the pain with pleasure as he cuts every inch of your body and leave you to bleed out begging for more!

Elicia? Despite of her Angelic and Innocent face she hides a dangerous power that neither Arthur and I want to face alone. We've witness Elicia berserking at full power once that fateful day. All of us didn't escape without a single scar, even Jamie whose darkness is regeneration was scarred.

Elicia's darkeness was partially sealed by Julian after that, to prevent further destructive episodes from happening. Despite that, Elicia proved her that even if her full capacity is sealed, She is still the undisputed King of Darkness.

" I was told that Uncle Zalgo will be coming with another representative of the community, by any chance do you know who they are?" Elicia asked

" I don't personally know anyone in their community aside from Zalgo and the only reason i knew him was because of his connection with my mom and Allistair. He tried to introduce me to his 'minions' once when i was 8, i think, but Mom and Allistair both shot him before he could take me away." I replied, tapping my fingers against the surface of the large rectangular table. Elicia sweatdroped at my reply.

Zalgo was a frequent visitor in our old house before that day happened, and his visit always end up Julian throwing his knives at him. Marcela, Elicia's mother, jokingly told me that its because UST, something that both men heavily denied and i don't understood that time. Now that i am older......Let's just say i thought of locking them in a closet when they started to get annoying, to either resolve that tension or let them kill each other. Arthur and Jamie agrees with me, Elicia and Lily are mostly embarassed, While the trio watch the arguing duo with popcorns in their hand. (How they conjured it? I will never know).

We didn't have to wait long before a black shadow like portal appeared. Stepping out of it were two dark haired man. The first one was dressed in black and white business suit. He has a very pale skin tone and when our eyes met, his silver eyes widen in shock. Like he had seen a ghost.

The second man with him was wearing and dark red suit, smiling and showing off canine-like teeth. This one i knew best, so when he walked to my direction and tackled me off my chair, i wasn't suprised or amused.

" My precious goddaugher~ How are you my dear? You've been a lot cuter since i last saw you! " Zalgo annoyingly cooed, rubbing his cheek against mine like i was still the little brat he used to babysit with uncle Julian's supervision. When he acts like this, it was hard to believe that Zalgo is a fearsome demon-type entity capable of destruction and corruption. He seems like an annoying and childish uncle around us.

Arthur, the fucking traitor he is, was laughing at the back of his hand. The other heads were not looking at my direction, but i knew they find it hilarious. Ecila, my dearest and favorite cousin, just sat on her chair smiling like the angel she is.

The only shocked in this room was Zalgo's silver eyed companion.

" Get off of me, you multi-eyed bastard. " I growled, pushing him and sitting back on my chair. By face burns in embarassment." You just saw me last month and stop calling me cute, i'm already 18 years old."

" No matter what your age, you are still the bright-eyed little brat i babysat, 'lecto." Zalgo gave me a wicked grin before going back to his companion.

" Anyway, Ladies and Gentlemen this is Slenderman. He is the leader of another group of pastas. I invited him in the meeting since he and his group encountered some Executioners a couple of days ago. " Zalgo introduced, his voice conveying serious business.

" How many have you encountered? " Elicia asked.

Slenderman gave me a brief glance before replying. " About 14 in total. All of them have various weapons at their hands, that's why it took a while before my proxies and the reinforcement took them down. "

" 14 men? That's unusually low for an ambush team or high for a scouting team. " the Head of the TI department, Rick, said.

" It's a scouting team. " I said, suddenly all of their eyes focused on me. " Jamie was telling me about the unsual increase of men in scouting teams with weapons before we were ambushed. They're starting to get cautious with their operations, since we've been successfully sabotaging it for the past years. "

" Unfortunately for them, bigger numbers of men doesn't always means bigger chances of a successful operation. They are against people with supernatural abilities and anomalities, not to mention skilled at the art of killing. They may have been able to captured and slaughtered us in the past, but that was because we lacked the people. " Arthur added, violet eyes darkening a bit behind his glasses

Damien, the head of the technology department and mentor of Alex, also voiced his thoughts. " Even if we've manage to be successful with our operations this past few years, the increase of scouting men is rather alarming. Not everyone can escape 7 fully armed men, not to mention 14 heavily armed. "

" They probably only increased the number of men scouting for communities. Allistair haven't reported any unusual increase of scouts for individuals to Regan or to me. " Elicia pointed out, earning a suprise look from both Zalgo and Slenderman.

" Allistair? You are referring to Allistair Kingsleigh, right? " Slenderman asked Elicia.

Elicia nods, earning a disbeliving look on the human face of Slender.

" What's so suprising about Allistair reporting to Elicia? He does it all the time." I asked my godfather. Slenderman is practically a stranger so its easier to ask Zalgo.

" Well.... The fact that Allistair reports to anyone aside from you is suprising. "

" Elicia is the leader of Erebus. " i pointed out.

" And i was the leader of the other faction of the 'creepypastas' with Allistair as a proxy before. He never reported to me about anything. It was either your mother or her sister who ends up telling me something. "

I wanted to add something but Elicia cut me off with a cough.

" I think we are straying off the topic. The increase on scouting men for communities must have been because of 'demonic' team up between Regan, Arthur and Jamie that happened few months ago. "

" More like unholy alliance...Whoever decided to fight Regan, Arthur and Jamie together must either be suicidal, an idiot or a combination of both. " Zalgo commented.

Few months ago we received a code Black from one of our squad leading a raid. Code black means a child of darkness is needed in the area. Jamie was the one who responded, but because it was too far I was called to transport Jamie using Darkness Travel with Arthur's help. Long story short, no one who was part of the executioners escaped the facility alive when we arrived. Agents of Erebus call our team up 'the Demonic team-up' ever since.

 " To be fair, it was only Regan who engaged in the fight. Jamie and I were busy evacuating the experiments and injured agents to join her. " Arthur pointed out. " Ever wondered why the facility was full of scorch marks? "

" The only reason i manage to win is because they were running off alone instead of by groups or pairs. If they attacked me all together they might have overpowered me." I reasoned, loud enough for them to hear

 " What is the connection between that incident to the increase of scouts for the communities? " Slenderman asked.

 " Simple. Jamie is the Sentinel or Watcher for scouts targeting communities. But taking care of them is one of my many jobs. Whenever i eliminate them individually, i accidentally left scorch marks on the area. Like Arthur said, the facility was full of scorch marks and I was the only one fighting off the enemies. The Executioners must have made connection with those incident that they increased their scouting men and weapon to counter me." I realized.

 " But its still pointless. Increasing their men and weapons won't stop you from disposing them. "

 " I can fight 7 men with my darkness and ability combined, but i'll end up vulnerable after the fight for any ambush. But 14? Unless i have another child of darkness or manage to split them up by  2s, I don't think i can win that encounter." 

 I don't know if they all could feel it. But that words made me feel like there is an upcoming war brewing in the air.

 I hope to God that it doesn't come so soon.

 Because i don't think Erebus and us Children are ready to face a war yet.

 

\-----------------________________-------------------

 The meeting ended with Elicia and Slenderman agreeing on having a Sentinel to watch over their area too from time to time as well as teaching Slenderman's proxies into countering the scouts attack. My guess that the Sentinel they are going to assign is none other than me and him or the Mischief trio.

 I was on my way to the control room when i noticed someone in the shadow looking at me.

 " You know, if you wanted to talk to me you could have just said so, instead of being stalker-ish. It's rude not to mention creepy. " I said to the person in the shadow.

 Stepping out of the shadow was a man with black slicked back hair with  dark brown eye and a black eyepatch in his right eye. He was wearing a black overcoat with a white dress shirt and black pants underneath. 

 " I was wondering when will you notice me. " The man smirked stopping in front of me.

 " Sorry if i didn't noticed you immediately. I was busy thinking over thing that it slipped my mind that you were due to come back today. " I snapped, glaring at the older man.

 " Somebody is snappy today. What happened? "

 " The bloody Executioner happened. They've increased scouts and their weapons for communities. I already had trouble with dealing 7 together how much more if i am fighting 14?!" I snarled, making him take one step backward.

 " Regan your hand is smoking. " He pointed out. " As far as the enemies is concerned, you are a pyromaniac with a proficiency with weapons like knives and arrows. They haven't connected the child of darkness that razed a major laboratory few years ago to you. "

 " That through the power boost i got from the awakening. Without it you would have lost not only mother but also me Allistair. Anyway why are you here? You were supposed to be back later this week. What happened? "

 Allistair's dark brown eyes hardened and briefly flashed red. I wondered what has gotten my Uncle that his eye fladhed red.

 " Call the other children. I have an important information to give and it involves the Executioner and my twin sister. "

 The moment he said that i could have swore i heard a faint but familiar voice screaming.

 " ALLISTAIR!!! "


	3. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter! But drawings of both Elicia and Regan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a while before i posted another chapter. But since today is Valentines, i decided to post something different.
> 
> Only Regan and Elicia have finished drawing. Arthur is still a work in process and Jamie..... i am having a hard time drawing her.

Name: Alecto Regan Kingsleigh-Ramirez   
Alias: First child of darkness (title)   
The Queen (codename)   
Junior (by Zalgo)   
Alec Ramirez   
Age: 18   
Species: Human (partially; former); Child of darkness; Half-demonic entity   
Status: ALIVE   
Blood type: unidentified   
Eye color: Brown (left) and Red (right)    
Hair color: Black   
Family: • Almira ( Ancestor)   
•Alouise Kingsleigh-Ramirez (mother;deceased)   
•Peter Kingsleigh (Father; Deceased)   
•Allistair Ramirez (Maternal Uncle)   
•Alec Ramirez (Maternal Aunt; Reincarnation)   
•Marcela Alvarez-Jones (cousin)   
• Arthur Jones (cousin-in-law)   
• Elicia Jones    
•Alice Jones    
•Lilian 'Lily' Jones    
Affliation: Erebus   
Position: 2nd in Command   
Weapon: Bow and Arrow   
Almira's Sword   
Queen Slayer

 

 

Name: Elicia Caelum Jones  
Alias: Heir of darkness (title)  
The King (codename)  
EC Jones  
Age: 16  
Species: half-human, half-demonic entity; child of darkness  
Status: ALIVE  
Blood type: O  
Eye color: Blue (left) and Red (right); Blue eyes ((originally))  
Hair color: Black  
Family: • Astoria ( Ancestor)  
•Alouise Kingsleigh-Ramirez (maternal grandaunt ;deceased)  
•Allistair Ramirez (Maternal GrandUncle)  
•Alec Ramirez (Maternal Grandaunt)  
•Regan Kingsleigh-Ramirez (Aunt)  
•Marcela Alvarez-Jones (mother)  
• Arthur Jones (stepfather)  
• Zalgo (father)  
•Alice Jones (younger twin)  
•Lilian 'Lily' Jones (younger half sister)  
Affliation: Erebus  
Position: Boss  
Weapon: Throwing knives  
Astoria's sword  
Darkness/Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the pics, here is the link:
> 
> Regan:  
> aoehyjopcpza-cc7.deviantart.com/art/Alecto-Regan-Kingsleigh-Ramirez-726229475
> 
> Elicia:   
> aoehyjopcpza-cc7.deviantart.com/art/The-Heir-of-Darkness-730834880


End file.
